


Honey Soy Grilled Salmon with Edamame

by andreag01



Series: Connor the Chef [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreag01/pseuds/andreag01





	1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Hank Anderson was enjoying his Connor-free evening. No nagging, no comments, no information he wasn’t interested in getting from the android. There was only him and Sumo, who was sleeping in a corner in the living room. Once in a while, the big dog let out some tired, quiet barks. He was most likely dreaming. 

The lieutenant was enjoying some alcohol without having Connor standing there, telling him about how the alcohol was ruining his health. He knew that already and he didn’t care if it did. If he did care, he wouldn’t be drinking it, would he? 

An hour passed. It was still just as quiet in the house as it had been the entire evening. Even Sumo wasn’t making any sounds anymore. The lieutenant was on the couch now, staring at the black tv screen in front of him. He wondered what Connor was doing. What did he do while he wasn’t working anyway? Did he have friends? Did he go out? Did he just stand somewhere, waiting for something to do? If so, where did he stand? Did he have a house? An apartment maybe? Did he stay at CyberLife?

Another hour passed. It was almost nine o’clock and the man on the couch was watching some random show on tv. He wasn’t really paying attention as he was half asleep. Sumo had gone into the kitchen to lay down there. The lieutenant was seconds from falling asleep when he heard someone knocking on the door. A few seconds later he heard the doorbell. It stopped for a few seconds before it started again. Whoever was at his door, was pressing that button way too long to be socially acceptable. It continued ringing for a minute before he eventually got up from the couch, walking over to the door to see who it was. 

There wasn’t anyone there. Weird. Just as he was about to close the door, he noticed a familiar figure a few feet away, peeking into a window. "Connor? What the hell are you doing here?", he asked. The android turned towards him, stepping away from the window. "Hello, Lieutenant."  
"Yeah, hi. What are you doing here?", he asked again, not getting an answer the first time. "Let me guess, another homicide?" The android took a few steps to the side, standing in front of the door again. "No", he said. He looked at the lieutenant that was standing in the door and glanced behind him, as if he was waiting for him to let him in.  
"Then why are you here?" The man eventually took a step back and one to the side to let Connor in. He walked inside, closing the door behind him. That’s when he noticed something in Connor’s hand. "What’s that?", he asked. "It’s a grocery bag, Lieutenant", Connor replied. "I can see that, but what’s in it?" 

Connor didn’t reply. Instead, he walked through the living room and into the kitchen, giving Sumo, who was now standing in the living room, his tail wagging from side to side, a pat on the head on the way. The lieutenant stood by the door for a moment before following the android that had just walked into his house and through the living room like he owned the place. 

"Connor. Care to tell me why you’re here this late with groceries?" 

"You’re not eating very healthy or varied, Lieutenant. If you did, you’d have more energy throughout the day and you’d be less likely to get diet-related illnesses like for example diabetes", Connor said, placing the bag down on the kitchen table after moving a couple of bottles. "You should start eating more fruits and vegetables, and also fish. Exercising-."

"You came here to give me a lecture on what I should eat? I eat what I want to eat, Connor."

"Exercising-." 

"I’ve told you a hundred times already. You and I are partners, we solve crimes, catch deviants. You’re not my doctor."

He looked over at him, which he immediately regretted. He had those deep brown puppy eyes and that innocent look on his face. The android wasn’t even trying to convince him with his eyes. It was just what he looked like. He looked like someone you just wanted to wrap your arms around and protect from whatever that could hurt him out there in the world. 

"Is it another salad? I’m not eating your green, gross-looking rabbit food." 

Connor looked at him with a stiff smile, still not mastering a completely natural smile. "I found a recipe for something I was very sure you would like. I took your reaction to the salads in consideration-."

"What are you making?"

"Honey soy grilled salmon with edamame, Lieutenant", Connor replied. "No salad?" The lieutenant raised an eyebrow. "No salad. However, I did get some vegetables, but it isn’t a salad."

"So what do you say, Lieutenant?"

"You buy all of this, show up at my house, walk right through my living room and into my kitchen and you ask me that now?"

"Cooking in your house without consent could be viewed as a little inappropriate so I decided to ask just in case."

"You realised that now that you’re in my kitchen?"

Connor started going through the bag on the table. "I actually thought about it in the store so I did actually get some more groceries to try to convince you."

"Is it a salad?"

"I have an offer, Lieutenant", Connor said, looking up at him. Oh boy. It was a salad, wasn’t it? It had to be. This was the same Connor that had brought him fucking broccoli for lunch at work.  
"If you eat what I make for you, including the vegetables, I will make you dessert as well."

The man eyed him suspiciously. "Is this a trick? What are you making exactly?"

"Well.." The android looked back down, the LED on his temple turning yellow for a second as he scanned for recipes. "Brownies is an option." He looked back at him. "What do you say? If you eat the vegetables, you get dessert?"

"Did CyberLife program you to sound like a mom?"

"No." Connor had a confused, but more of a blank, expression on his face. 

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. I’ll eat the fucking vegetables." The blank expression slowly turned into a smile. "Not like you’d take no for an answer anyway.."

"I’ll start right away. The dinner will be ready in approximately twenty-three minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Making the dinner took a little longer than expected, but not that much longer. It took a few minutes to find everything in the lieutenant’s kitchen as Connor had never been looking in the drawers and cabinets before.  
The kitchen was, not that surprisingly, a little messy and unorganised. There were some forks mixed in with the knives and a random spatula shoved into the drawer with the eating utensils for some reason.  
There were bottles and containers scattered around the kitchen counters and the table. The man did not have a healthy diet.

The lieutenant sat on the couch in the living room, watching television, but he did turn his head and check to see how Connor was doing in the kitchen. This was all kind of strange, having a Connor in his kitchen, cooking for him at like half past ten in the evening. Was he his chef now? Was this going to continue? Was Connor going to start showing up more often to cook for him or was he just going to go back to nagging?  
He had to admit, Connor was good. The disgusting looking salads he had made for him in the past, tasted surprisingly delicious. Really delicious in fact. Obviously he hadn’t told him that.  
Hopefully what he was making now was going to taste just as good, or even better. 

It smelt good. Really good. Maybe even better than his usual meals. 

"Lieutenant!", he heard Connor say from the kitchen. "Your dinner is ready." The lieutenant got up, walking into the kitchen. Sumo, who had been sleeping on the floor beside the couch, followed him, probably hoping he would get some dinner too.  
The android filled the dog’s bowl, petting him before getting back up. The dog clearly liked him and it seemed like Connor really liked him too. He had a small smile on his face whenever he petted him. Was him liking dogs something he had decided, or was it just a detail in his program?

Connor placed a plate of food in front of the man as he sat down. Then he just awkwardly, not for himself of course, stood there, looking at him. "You can sit down, you know."  
The android pulled a chair back and took a seat. His back was still just as straight and his hands were in his lap. He was still looking at him, waiting for him to take a bite. "Don’t you have better things to do than coming here late in the evening to cook? You’re not my servant, Connor."

"I know, Lieutenant. I hunt deviants and I analyse, reconstruct and investigate at crime scenes. I do not have hobbies or interests like you do."

"What do you do when you’re not working? Nothing? You just stand around, doing nothing?"

"Yes."

The lieutenant slowly nodded, not sure what to say. It wasn’t like it was surprising. He wasn’t exactly expecting Connor to be going partying. He was Connor after all. Innocent, innocent-looking at least, socially awkward Connor. 

"Are you going to take a bite? It’ll be cold soon."

Connor was still watching him as he took a bite. "Do you like it, Lieutenant? It only contains 345 calories-." He stopped as he noticed the look the man on the other side of the table was giving him. He recognised that look. He knew it meant he wanted to stop and that he wasn’t interested in his nutrition facts. 

"Do you like it, Lieutenant?", Connor repeated, his head slightly tilted as he waited for an answer. 

"It’s good."

A smile slowly made its way onto the androids face. 

"I’m glad you like it."

Connor noticed there was even a slight smile on the other’s face as well. 

"Now eat your vegetables, Lieutenant."


End file.
